There's Your Act of True Love
by LeaveTheFrontPorch
Summary: Kristoff teaches Anna how to tie knots and sort of regrets it, but not really.


Kristoff stared at himself in the mirror. He was supposed to be getting ready for another ball. He thought this one was in celebration of the autumn solstice, but to be truthful, he wasn't really sure what it was for. He was starting to lose track of all the different functions he was attending. Not that he minded. Sure, it wasn't the most enjoyable way to pass the time, but at least he was still spending it with Anna. He had finally learned to dance well enough that he didn't feel like a total fool. Initially his ineptitude at dancing combined with Anna's….er… carefree style, had resulted in several notable accidents including but not limited to knocking over servants, knocking over guests, tearing Anna's dress, and falling over each other.  
But now they were able to waltz around the floor with perfect ease. It was actually kind of nice. And ever since the castle gates had been opened, during kingdom wide celebrations Kristoff always managed to find himself somehow in conversation with one or more of the townspeople discussing the latest market prices or weather patterns. There would always be some upper class socialites that looked at him like he was nothing but a bad smell. But he really didn't care and was getting better at ignoring it. Oftentimes he noticed a rather large group of giggling young girls watching him from afar. He was sure they were only there to catch a glimpse of the princess, even when Anna smirked and assured him that was NOT what they were looking at. Overall he was surprised by how much he was enjoying the company of other people. Anna just told him he was weird when he said this, but Elsa completely understood. Opening up to people was difficult for her too  
As enjoyable as all of this was, Kristoff still couldn't help but look forward to the end of the evening, when the guests departed and the castle quieted. The servants began cleaning and putting everything away, and he would escort Anna, still chattering animatedly, her feet sore from dancing, back to her bedchamber for the night. Then they could be alone and just talk. Or not talk. Just the two of them was still how he liked it best.  
Still looking in the mirror, he ran his calloused fingers softly over the raw, red marks on his chest. These were not the result of any accident. Remembering where they came from sent a shiver down his spine and made his eyes grow dark. After further evaluation he concluded with relief that his formal wear should cover all of the marks. It was a good thing or he was going to tell Anna that SHE could explain his injuries to Elsa, or anyone else who asked! The thought of hearing Anna's explanation actually made him laugh out loud and he shook the thought from his mind and finished getting dressed.  
Anna stared down at her hands as Greta cinched her corset up in the back. She had just noticed, proudly, the row of tough callouses developing along her palms and under her fingers. This was no doubt a result of all the things Kristoff had been teaching her to do. Well, it probably started with Anna cleaning out the barn. Then after that it must have been when he taught her to rock climb, then there was fire building, wood carving, sailing and knot tying. Well, technically the knot tying was a result of the failed sailing lesson. Well, not really failed. Well, yes it kind of failed. Okay it definitely failed. Anna grimaced just thinking about it.  
"Sorry dear…." Greta apologized at the look on Anna's face, assuming it was due to the tightness of the corset and loosened it a bit. Anna wasn't even paying attention. Her mind was now fixedly replaying that fateful day when she had learned that Kristoff knew how to sail and she begged him to take her out and show her how. Of course he didn't own a boat so they borrowed one of the smaller royal sloops and decided to cruise the inlet during one of the last remaining warm summer days. It was during the hottest part of the afternoon that they found themselves skimming the coastline and eventually tucked into a small nook where a large fallen crag of a tree reached out of the water. Kristoff had managed to maneuver them close enough to reach it and instructed Anna to tie them to the stump. So really, it was Kristoff's fault. He assumed she knew how to tie a proper knot.  
That had been such a glorious afternoon on the boat, relaxing in the warm shade of the large green trees, watching seagulls fly overhead and otters flip off the rocks close to shore. They ate lunch and talked and laughed. They jumped off the side for a quick swim in the chilly waters, then climbed back onto the boat and wrapped up in blankets and fell asleep. Anna leaning against Kristoff's chest, happy and content, rocked to sleep by the gentle lull of the water. They woke up several hours later. And unfortunately several miles from where they had tied – or rather hadn't tied the boat. The sun was sinking slowly over the horizon and Anna panicked. Fortunately Kristoff quickly oriented himself and was able to get them home despite the diminishing winds, but it was well after dark when they finally made it to the castle. Elsa could tell by the look on Anna's face that this hadn't been one of their typical outings that usually brought them back late, breathless and tired. Her eyes were still as big as saucers and Kristoff looked drained, mumbling something about teaching Anna how to tie a proper knot.  
Sure enough, not two weeks later, on Kristoff's next day off, he announced Anna and he would be spending the day in the forest just off the palace grounds learning to tie knots. Elsa asked suspiciously why it had to be in the forest and Kristoff calmly explained that he needed a variety of trees and distances to show different techniques including tying things up in branches and in between trunks. Elsa was satisfied. Kristoff could not lie. If he had any intentions other than instructing Anna on the ins and outs of knot tying, his face would have flared red as the sun and he would have started stammering uncontrollably. Anna knew this about him also and after seeing his calm demeanor explaining the forest location, Elsa couldn't help but notice that Anna looked a little disappointed.  
After breakfast they set out to the forest, Anna bouncing excitedly along the trail and Kristoff following with several lengths of rope and his knapsack slung over his shoulder. They spent the better part of the morning practicing basic knots and eventually Anna was able to hoist the knapsack up a tree branch and secure it there. They took a lunch break and afterwards, remembering the incident with the boat, Kristoff announced,  
"Okay Anna, now you need to know how to tie something up that pulls back."  
"Huh?" Anna looked at him, perplexed.  
"The boat?" Kristoff raised his eyebrows at her meaningfully.  
"Ohhhhh…right." Anna understood with a pained expression. After evaluating their resources for practicing this, Anna suggested that she use… well…..Kristoff.  
"You're the only thing we have that can pull back!" She shrugged and looked expectantly at him for a better idea. He couldn't think of one so with a sigh of resignation, Kristoff demonstrated on Anna first, then untied her and backed up against the tree for her to try.  
She really was horrible at this. Kristoff didn't understand how someone with such small dexterous fingers could have such a difficult time tying an effective knot. Anna concentrated so hard she almost gave herself a headache. Her tongue stuck out of the corner of her mouth, her brow furrowed and tiny beads of sweat started appearing on her upper lip. But still every time she thought she replicated the same exact knot Kristoff had demonstrated, all he had to do was flex his chest and the knot fell easily away. Tired and frustrated after repeating this four times, Anna flopped down in the grass to rest and evaluate the situation. Her brow furrowed as she studied Kristoff carefully while he coiled up the unwound rope again.  
"Anna, it just takes practice, you're doing great!" Kristoff tried to sound encouraging but it came off as apologetic which just made Anna irritated.  
"No I'm not. I can't even tie you to a tree! And you're not as big as a boat! What am I doing wrong?" She exasperatedly blew a strand of hair out of her face. Kristoff was trying to search for any answer other than – you're just not very good at this- when Anna suddenly rounded on him and stared piercingly at his tunic.  
"It's your shirt! That's why you can get out of it! Boats and stumps don't have multiple layers that shift under the rope! That's what's wrong!" Suddenly filled with zealous energy at the prospect of proving herself a worthy pupil and knot tier, Anna ran up to Kristoff and began tugging his shirt off.  
"Anna! Hey! Stop! It's not the shirt! What are you doing? Stop it!" Kristoff held her at bay with one arm and pulled his shirt back down with the other.  
"It's not the shirt! You're knots just aren't tight enough! You just need more practice!" Kristoff knew it was the truth, but the dejected look on Anna's face almost broke his heart. She hung her head and he could see her fighting the tears that were trying to well up in her eyes. He might as well have called her a total failure and slapped her in the face. His eyes softened.  
"Ok. Let's try it without the shirt. You never know….." He grabbed the back of his tunic, roughly yanked it over his head and tossed it aside. He stood there waiting with his thick blonde hair mussed up, back against the tree.  
"Okay, go for it." He said. Anna stood there briefly indisposed. Her eyes which were just moments ago tear filled, were now wide at the sight of his bare chest. She had seen it many times before but it still made her fingers and toes tingle and her gut clench tight.  
"Oh….oh okay" she recovered and grabbed the rope and began looping it around him, trying to ignore the taut muscles under the soft curls of hair. The faint lightness of the scars under his ribs, and over his shoulder. Kristoff noticed she was being especially thorough this time. Undoubtedly to prove her shirt theory was right. She had looped the rope around his chest twice as many times as she had done previously and it was definitely tighter. Now the question was if her knots could hold, and he seriously doubted it. Patiently, he waited until she was satisfied and took a step back to scrutinize him. She looked so funny, like she had just painted a masterpiece and was critically eyeing every detail. He stifled a smile and a laugh and felt the rope restrict his movement. She had definitely done a better job this time.  
"Ready?" He asked her, seeing if she was prepared for him to again pull out of his bonds. Anna took an intense, steady breath. Closed her eyes for a moment and then opened them.  
"Okay. Go for it." She repeated his words back to him. Kristoff briefly entertained the idea of pretending the knots were sufficient to hold him, just to make her happy. She had tried so hard to do it right and he was tired of seeing her upset. They could continue this lesson another day. But he changed his mind at the last minute and decided she was resilient enough to get over it and they would find something else easier for her to practice on next time. He knew how much she hated it when he babied her and gave her special treatment, thinking he only did it because she was a princess. In truth, he did it because he loved her and wanted to spoil her silly. But there would be plenty of other opportunities for that. He leaned against the ropes just as he had the previous four times. They held.  
"Wow Anna good job! This is how hard I was pushing before and they came apart!" Anna eyed him suspiciously.  
"Are you just saying that?" She asked warily. Apparently Anna suspected exactly what Kristoff had considered doing and thought he was pretending to be restrained.  
"No! I'm serious! This is great!" Kristoff beamed at her but Anna still looked unsure. Kristoff sighed. "Okay now I'll pull out of it." He warned her of his intentions before pushing hard against the ropes. They still held. He looked momentarily surprised. Then he flexed his arms and tried to bring them in front of his chest to no avail. The muscles in his chest and shoulders flexed hard, he gritted his teeth together, his lips a tight line and the rope dug into his flesh. He was actually stuck.  
Anna saw his completely dumbfounded expression as he looked at her speechlessly. Only then was she convinced she had succeeded. She literally leapt in the air and clapped her hands with joy. Kristoff laughed and continued to struggle, but it was no use. She had done the knots correctly. The ropes were tight and strong.  
"See? I told you it was the shirt!" Anna cried gleefully. She was so elated she began running around the tree as Kristoff stood there tied to it. He rolled his eyes.  
"Ok, ok, you were right, it was the shirt!" Secretly he suspected under pressure of being proven wrong Anna had simply done a better job doing the knot work, but maybe she really was right. It was definitely more uncomfortable trying to wiggle out from under rope when it was scraping against your bare skin than when it was just rubbing against the outside of your shirt. Kristoff thought she might have a point. "Ok, good job Anna, now are you going to let me go so we can continue or are you having too much fun gloating?" Anna stopped spinning in circles and eyed him mischievously.  
"Oh I think we're done practicing THAT for the day…" she said coyly. Kristoff's smile faltered.  
"What?"  
"I'm quitting while I'm ahead!" Anna pronounced proudly as she slowly, and deliberately approached him. She stopped right in front of him. Her small body barely touching his. Her breasts barely grazing his chest where it was exposed through the many strands of rope. Kristoff inhaled sharply but the rope even restricted his ability to do that. His large chest strained against it. His hands grasped at nothing as he attempted to touch her and failed. She smiled at his futile efforts. Her hands reached up and brushed his soft blonde hair out of his eyes. She trailed her fingers down his face, cupping his jaw. He closed his eyes and pressed his face to her soft hands. It was the only thing he could do. She gripped his shoulders and stood on the very tips of her toes, he craned his neck down as far as he could so they could barely kiss. Anna hadn't realized how much he had to bend over, or pick her up in order to be able to do this properly. Kristoff smiled down at her.  
"See? Gotta let me go." He whispered smugly as if it was the only way to proceed with her plan.  
"Oh I don't think so. Kissing isn't necessary for this." She said airily. Kristoff tried to swallow hard but his throat was suddenly very dry.  
"Uhhh….isn't necessary? Necessary…..for what….." He trailed off as Anna ran her fingers over her handiwork, her fingertips brushing his chest between the ropes. She reached his stomach which wasn't nearly as restricted. Her hands smoothed over his abdomen, played with his bellybutton, stroked his hips. Her fingers ducked under his waistband and she pulled them away from his stomach. He drew a sharp breath and held it. Then suddenly with one hand still under his waistband, she reached her other hand down and firmly pushed against him, stroking upwards, slow and steady. Kristoff groaned loudly, not just because it felt so good to have her touch him, but because he now knew exactly what she was planning. She loved to pleasure him, almost as much as she loved to torment him. This was an opportunity for her to do both at the same time. There was no way she was going to pass this up. Kristoff knew then it was pointless to try to talk her out of untying him. He was in it to the finish. Whenever she decided that was.  
Anna grabbed the drawstring of his pants and pulled, loosening the band. The pants fell partially down his hips and she pulled them the rest of the way down around his ankles. Totally exposed, sporting a full erection, tied to a tree in the middle of the woods. Kristoff didn't know whether he should worship her or be furious with her.  
"Anna…." He said warningly. It didn't matter. Anna merely slipped him a coy smile and sank to her knees, trailing her hands down his muscular legs as she did. All thought emptied from his mind as she brought him to her mouth. She took only the tip, slowly laving and savoring. Pressing her tongue firmly to the sensitive ridge, circling it slowly and wetly. Every once in a while pulling him completely out where he met cool air before plunging shallowly into her hot mouth again. Kristoff was in agony. He could do nothing except lean his head against the tree, close his eyes and seriously question his own wisdom in wanting to teach her so many survival skills.  
He tried to thrust his hips up, but the ropes against his upper body were so secure he had limited movement there as well. His hands flailed stupidly at his sides, desperately wanting to grab her hair, feel her jaw, her sweet lips as they touched him there. He knew it was useless but he threw all of his weight against the ropes that bound him, he twisted and turned. The ropes cut and burned his skin but he didn't notice. As Anna was successfully demonstrating, there was a fine line between pleasure and pain.  
nna smiled with him in her mouth and hummed happily. Kristoff groaned and stopped struggling. As a reward, Anna slid him slowly and fully into her mouth. Her tongue ran up and down his shaft. Kristoff's mind went numb and his eyes went out of focus. She now thrust him in even deeper down her throat, held him there and then began slowly pulling him out. He gasped at the intensity of the sensation she was creating. With nothing to hold or touch he was forced to focus on her and what she was doing to him. She grasped him at the base with one hand and began stroking the warm, round flesh between his legs gently with the other hand as her mouth began to slide up and down him in a deliciously slow rhythm. Kristoff swore loudly in frustration and clenched his fists tight; he pushed hard against the ropes again, his muscles taut. He had to move, had to release energy or he would explode. Forcing himself against Anna's expertly tied ropes was his only option.  
Anna suddenly pulled him out, then, just as suddenly thrust him deep into her throat again, her hands grabbed his hips and trailed up his stomach. She had never felt his stomach so tight before. She looked up at him with him still deep in her mouth, he was watching her, eyes dark, his breathing ragged. Sweat was running down his temples, plastering his hair to the sides of his face. She could see his chest heaving under the rope, his chest hair damp with sweat. He looked fevered and desperate. She slowly pulled him out again, never breaking his gaze. She licked her fingers and then began rubbing quick circles over his ridge with her thumb and fingers, stroking his tip with her tongue. He moaned and watched her tease him mercilessly. She smiled with her tongue pressed exquisitely to his cock, and then took him fully down her throat again, this time sliding hard and fast, imitating the way he thrust into her. The way he wished he was thrusting into her now.  
"Anna…..don't…" Kristoff managed to utter a strained warning. His resolve was cracking. Anna stopped, pulled him out and looked up at him seductively, lips swollen and glossy wet.  
"Come in my mouth." She ordered silkily, licking her lips, and went instantly back to her hard, fast stroking.  
"Ohhhhh…god…" Kristoff sucked his breath in through his teeth so hard his lungs burned. His head slammed hard against the tree trunk and he bit his lip to keep from yelling so loud the whole castle could hear. Anna gave one final thrust, pushing him deep in her throat and held him there and he came hard into her hot mouth, pulsing and throbbing against her tongue as she swallowed and licked around him. He let out a strangled groan and then gasped for air, wrenching his eyes open to watch her continue laving him with her tongue. His tip grew sensitive and he shuddered, still restricted by the ropes. Anna slowed her attentions before pulling him out with one last drag and flick of her tongue. She stood up to face him again. His head was resting against the tree as he tried to steady his breathing. His face was rosy and drenched with sweat. She smiled and circled around to the back of the tree. She easily undid her own knots. The ropes loosened but stuck to Kristoff's chest, sticky with sweat. She returned to face him, gently pulling the ropes off his skin. It was then she noticed the burn marks.  
"Oh Kristoff….." her voice was soft, full of concern. Her small fingers reached up and stroked the raw skin where the ropes had torn at his chest and arms. "Are you ok?" she asked, genuinely worried. Kristoff replied by suddenly grabbing her. Anna squealed with surprise as he swept her off her feet and kissed her hard on the mouth.  
"I think you've got the hang of knot tying. Wouldn't you say?" He smiled at her, leaning his forehead against hers.  
"Yeah, I think so." She smiled back at him, circling her arms around his neck and kissing him again.  
"Geez, Anna." He let out a long, low whistle as he shook his head and gently put her down again. He reached for his forgotten clothes and pulled his pants back on before resting his hands on his hips and scrutinizing her. "You're something else, you know that?" He asked her, half his mouth hitched up in a smile.  
"I know." Anna shrugged dismissively. "True love kiss? Hah! There's your act of true love, mister!" Kristoff stared at her and then they both burst out laughing.  
That night at the ball, Anna and Kristoff were enjoying yet another dance. They lost track of how many it had been so far. Kristoff's hand now held the small of her back firmly; his strong forearm led her confidently around the ballroom. The sun slowly set, casting pink and purple light through the ballroom windows until the candles were lit, but they didn't seem to notice as they continued to dance, talking about the other guests, giggling at their own private jokes. Kristoff leaned close and whispered in Anna's ear,  
"I was admiring my battle wounds earlier when I was getting dressed. Good thing for you my suit covers them up." He smiled against her ear, brushing the side of her face with his lips as he stood upright again. Anna beamed up at him and wrapped her hands around his neck, stroking up the nape of his neck under his hair until her fingers brushed against a huge lump on the back of Kristoff's head. He winced but kept dancing.  
"Oh! I'm sorry! I didn't….wait…..what…..where did that come from?" Anna looked into his face, eyes wide with questions.  
Uhhh, that would be my other battle wound." Kristoff muttered softly to her, glancing uneasily around them. "You know….from…..hitting my head when you….when I…..you know." Kristoff could feel the blush rising into his cheeks. The rope burns rubbed against his shirt.  
"Ohhhhh….. Ouch." Anna said, understandingly. "Sorry about that." She offered sympathetically.  
"Don't be sorry about that." Kristoff shook his head at her. "THAT is nothing to be sorry about. Act of true love, right?" Anna burst into a fit of giggles remembering her ridiculous comment and Kristoff started chuckling at Anna's contagious laughter. Soon the laughter got slightly out of control and they had to excuse themselves from the dance floor and take a walk around the courtyard for some composure and fresh night air. They circled slowly, Anna's arm resting in the crook of Kristoff's. They passed an arbor overlooking the forest. Kristoff stopped. Anna peered past him to see what he was looking at. Then she looked up at him curiously.  
"What is it?" She prodded.  
"Oh I was just thinking." Kristoff said slowly. "Just thinking about all the other things I still need to teach you in the woods. You know, that don't involve me being tied to a tree." He flashed her a mischievous grin.  
"They don't?" She smiled innocently back at him.  
"No…..but they might involve tying you to a tree…."  
"Mmmmmm…" Anna raised her eyebrows and her hum was full of intrigue, hungry and low in the back of her throat.  
"You got it." Kristoff whispered roughly in her ear. They returned to the ballroom and resumed dancing but they were both a little preoccupied the rest of the evening fervently and vividly imagining where exactly their next act of true love would take place, and what it might entail.


End file.
